


Pack order of the wild life

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Selina convinces Bruce to mark his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack order of the wild life

Selina showed up at his door (better yet, at his window) in the middle of the afternoon all business, telling Bruce that she heard there was a party to go.

“Yeah, a party there’s no fucking way I’m going.” He replied not even looking up from the book he was reading.

Her eyes widened and she came closer, talked in a hushed tone.

“Does Alfred know that you’re cussing now?” but he wouldn’t answer that. She sat at his feet on the bed. “But why not, though?”

“Because Tommy Elliot hates me and I can say that the feeling is mutual.”

A silence fell between them for a few moments before Selina would speak again.

“Bullying?”

Bruce shrugged.

“It’s solved.”

“Hm…” she got closer. “What do you know about Alpha males?”

And that’s how they ended up on Macy’s buying new clothes (edgy clothes, to cause an impression) and then headed to Tommy’s 15th party.

Bruce wasn’t much sure about this whole Alpha male thing, though, not very comfortable in jeans and the leather jacket over a Led Zeppelin chosen by Selina. He had a box badly wrapped where Tommy’s present was on his hands. Selina had chosen a black short dress and black leggings, but her jacket was the same she always used.

“You’ve gotta embrace it, B.” She warned you, anxiously moving on her boots. “I know you can do it.”

He nodded, focusing on the impression she talked him into. All the bullshit about pissing around to mark your territory and such, to reassure to Tommy that he would never own him. It wasn’t hard to bring back the feeling he had when he first went to that porch not many months before. It was creeping up his bones already and Selina smiled when she saw the change.

“There he is.” She mumbled proudly and Bruce reached to ring the bell. On the corner of his eyes, he saw Selina smile and the reckless Bruce inside him made some quick decisions.

With no warn at all, he held Selina by her waist, brought her closer and kissed her. Just like that. She made a surprised sound, but never, not even once, protested and kissed him back.

“What was that for?” she asked in the tiniest moment they separated for air.

“Shh.” He nuzzled her, their lips touching. “Kiss me.”

“Okay.” She whispered, and did as he asked. The second kiss didn’t last long, though.

“What the actual fuck.” Tommy said when he opened the door, making Bruce and Selina finally stop all that smooching.

With his arm still around Selina’s waist, Bruce turned to Tommy and smiled, shoved the present in Tommy’s chest, making him move out of the way so they could pass.

“Tommy!” he greeted, “Happy birthday, man, where’s the party?”

They already were heading to the backyard, Selina checking the place out with fast eyes.

“I invited you just to be polite, you weren’t supposed to actually come.” Tommy explained, going after them.

“Wasn’t I?” Bruce asked full of sarcasm. Funny what a leather jacket and a little push could do to a nice kid.

Selina smiled and looked at Tommy lazily. That kid a foot taller than her had taken a beat from Bruce when he himself was smaller than her. There was no way she could take that Tommy Elliot boy seriously.

“Where’s the food?” she asked, walking faster to the backyard, where the sound of music was louder. That Alpha male game she planted on Bruce’s mind would make for a good show and she wanted to be on the best seat to watch it.


End file.
